


Hand to Ass

by taketheblanket



Series: Power Play [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, sex toy, wildly under-negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: After an intriguing incident at practice, Noctis and Gladio go their separate ways. Later than night, when Gladio receives a text from the Prince beckoning him to his apartment, the Shield doesn't walk, he runs.





	Hand to Ass

 

 

Gladio glances down at his phone as it vibrates across the hardwood floor, the solitary word “Prince” appearing beside the message badge. Noctis had been in his phone as “Brat” for nearly three months, but he changed it back after practice. Practice, or… whatever he wanted to call what happened today. He drops out of his plank and pauses the timer at four minutes and fifteen seconds before opening the text.  

 _Ignis just left_  

It's a message he's never received from the Prince before, but Gladio knows what it means nonetheless. He's not sure how to respond, even though he finds himself climbing to his feet and pulling on his hoodie anyway. He'd made a promise of some sort today, and while Noctis had run out before they could talk about it, he wasn't going to deny his prince when he called. While he's tying his shoes, the phone buzzes again.  

_Hurry up_

Gladio scoffs and pockets his phone and pulls on his cap. Reaching for his house keys, he pauses thoughtfully before retreating to his bedroom upstairs for a condom and lube. He sends _on my way_ before taking off at a jog to cover the six blocks to Noctis’ apartment.  

As Gladio’s strides eat the pavement, he lets himself replay their encounter for the hundredth time in a handful of hours.

“...make me yours,” he had said.

He thought he'd already been making Noctis his for years now. Every lean muscle in his lithe body, every single skill in his arsenal had been put there by Gladio alone. Noctis had been whiny and weak when they first met and now he was a talented fighter capable of great efforts and occasionally even some discipline. And apparently capable of making a sexual advance, Gladio adds as an afterthought.

He turned that boy into a man, for all he was concerned.

Still, if Noctis wants more _deliberate_ demonstrations of Gladio’s influence, he isn’t going to argue with him.  

He knows his heart would be pounding in anticipation even if he weren't running. He isn’t surprised to find his hand shaking as he brings his house keys to Noctis’ door.

The lights are low but they usually are. He narrows his eyes and scans the living room as he shuts and locks the door behind him. Suddenly Noctis’ form comes into view, standing from a chair along the wall. Gladio turns to face him.

“Highness,” Gladio says.

“Could have been faster, but... good boy,” Noctis says and Gladio has to snap his jaw shut when his mouth falls open.

Gladio stalks towards Noctis and shrugs out of his sweatshirt, still heated from his run. He tosses it to the ground.

“You,” he says, as he closes the distance between them, “are a little shit.”

Noctis gasps when Gladio grabs him, hands hard on his hips, pulling his tiny body against his.

“I _ran_ here,” Gladio ensures, shaking Noctis slightly as he does so. “For you.”

Noctis pushes up on his toes, his hands coming to rest on Gladio’s chest. He tilts his head and lets his lips graze Gladio’s when he says, “and next time, _Shield_ , you’ll run faster.”

Gladio chokes back laughter that dissolves into a groan. He squats and lifts Noctis, who doesn’t even protest as he walks him into a wall. Noctis wraps his arms and legs around Gladio, his socked feet crossed over Gladio’s lower back, his hands knocking away his ballcap so they can skate over his hair. Gladio presses into him there and they’re both so hard already.

“I will run faster,” Gladio promises and Noctis smiles.

Gladio kisses him. 

The way Noctis seems to melt in his arms helps to melt away the last of Gladio’s concerns about the situation. The desire is too strong to ignore. It feels almost instinctual in its urgency. He lives to protect this prince, and he realizes in his body rather than his mind that there’s no better way to protect him than to keep right here, like this, pinned between his cock and the wall.

“I want you to fuck me,” Noctis says when they finally break for air.

Gladio looks up at blue eyes and pink lips and he cannot help but think that Noctis looks _young._

“Have you ever been fucked before?” Gladio asks.

Noctis shakes his head no.

“Alright, Prince,” Gladio tells him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Gladio carries Noctis towards the bedroom. He always gets off on showing off his strength and it's even better showing it off to Noctis, his muse, the whole _reason_ for it in the first place. 

He sets Noctis in his bed and lowers himself on top of him, letting himself rut between parted thighs. A replay of earlier that afternoon, but instead of the mat slick with sweat, he rolls Noctis into the plush back silk of his bedspread. A better place for his first time, he thinks.  

He had certainly never imagined taking Noct’s virginity, but being presented with the opportunity feels like taking an oath Gladio cannot refuse. He is the person Noctis feels safest with, if his spread legs and soft moaning are any indication, and he cannot, _will not_ say no to him.

It's all happening so fast, and Gladio is grateful. Ever since connecting eyes with Noctis across a Citadel hallway three days before, all he can see when he touches himself is Noctis’ shocked and curious gaze, those searing blue eyes unable to look away from Gladio and his hookup. Already Gladio cannot remember the Glaive’s name; he doesn't care. As soon as he had seen the intrigue in the Prince’s face, as soon as Gladio realized that Noctis was an option, it was all the Shield could think about.  

“Gladio… stop...”

The Prince’s airy request pulls Gladio out of his thoughts. With some effort, Gladio stops grinding into Noctis. He looks down at him in concern, taking in his red cheeks through the dim bedroom light.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Noctis says, sounding both flippant and strained. “But I'm not gonna last if you--”

Gladio grins and drags his clothed erection over Noctis’ once more and the prince’s words dissolve into a broken moan. The sound of it makes Gladio hot, and now it _does_ feel like a struggle to peel himself off of the small body beneath him. A very large part of him wants to stay on him and make Noctis cum in his pants, but he makes a note to save it for another time. Perhaps he’ll drag Noctis into an alcove after Court and grind into him, a hand over his mouth to catch all the pretty noises Noctis doesn't even realize he's making. Gladio wants to hump on him until he makes the Heir Apparent wet himself in his father’s palace. _Easy._

Gladio groans.

“Take your clothes off,” the Prince orders.

Gladio sits back on his knees to tear his tank top over his head. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and he can see Noctis watching him acutely from the bedspread. He pulls his cock out from his sweats and pumps it a few times for Noctis to see before he steps to the floor and shucks his pants and shoes.

Noctis gives him the same slack-jawed look as the first time he saw his cock, and this time Noctis has pulled out his own dick and strokes himself loosely while Gladio climbs back onto the bed. Gladio watches as his eyes flit over his body, from his chest to his thighs to the thick cock bobbing heavily between them. With Noctis still clothed beneath him, he feels entirely on display. _It's all for him,_ Gladio cannot stop himself from thinking. _He can take what he wants._

Gladio brings a hand to the open fly of Noctis’ jeans and lets his fingers brush over the prince’s little cock before he grabs the fabric and tugs it down.

Noctis’s hands fly to his waist, grabbing at the black denim and keeping them up around his pale hips.

“No,” he says. “My clothes stay on.”

Gladio pauses, trying to read the expression on Noct’s face.

“Why?”

“Because I said so,” the Prince answers.

Gladio looks down at him, his black clothes blending into the black bedding, rendering Noctis as not much more than dim blue eyes, a flushed face and a pink cock beneath him. He thinks about him writhing on the training mat, nude save the shorts bunched around his knees and the tape on his fingers.

“But I've already seen---” Gladio begins, his hand still gripping at his jeans, his fingers slowly uncurling to pet through the silky hair at the base of Noctis’ arousal.

“Don't make me pull rank,” Noctis threatens.

And because Gladio wants to hear it, he smirks and tugs his jeans down a little further.

“ _Shield…”_ the prince says lowly and it makes Gladio quake. Obediently, he releases him.

“Fine,” Gladio says, “But someday you're going to dance naked for me.” 

“I don't doubt it,” Noctis replies.

“Turn around,” Gladio tells him, attempting to swallow the dryness in his mouth.

Noctis rolls onto his hands and knees and sheepishly looks over his shoulder at Gladio and Gladio loves this, telling each other what to do, crossing lines that suddenly feel meant to be crossed.

“Good,” he praises, and Noctis sighs, letting his head fall forward as Gladio’s fingers gently slide his jeans over his ass.

Gladio is rendered immobile by Noctis’ presentation, breathless, wordless, struck. He stares at him, pale ass just peeking out from beneath his black t-shirt, squeezed round by the jeans Gladio leaves bunched up just at his upper thighs. There is a mole on his left cheek, just about to slip into the cleft and the sight of it makes Gladio’s cock jump. His skin is milky white and untouched, smooth and sweet. Noctis just hangs his head and lets him look, sighing softly when Gladio’s hand finally comes to rest tenderly on him, fingertips fluttering over his skin. When the Prince rocks back every so slightly, his ass sits so sweetly in his palm. Gladio watches him seek the contact. Noctis looks so small.  

Unthinking, Gladio pulls his hand back and cracks it across his ass.

Noctis yelps, his entire body clenching where he is, but he does not move away from Gladio as he digs his fingers into the meat of him and massages the pain away.

“The fuck was that for!”

Noctis turns over his shoulder, his face beet red, eyebrows drawn. He looks angry and Gladio pauses for a moment, wondering if Noctis is going to kick him out, but the prince only drops his head once more and it does not go unnoticed by Gladio when Noctis lowers himself onto his elbows.

“You left practice early.”

Noctis’ laugh is throaty and muffled where he leans into his pillows. Gladio watches his hand print bloom over his skin.

“ _Fifteen_ minutes early,” Gladio continues.

Noctis is quiet.

“One for each,” he says. “Sound fair, kid?”

Noctis nods.

Gladio’s broad hand can almost spank both of Noctis’s cheeks at once. He makes certain to leave no skin unattended, painting his prince red. Noctis begins to whine halfway through, a pillow hugged to his chest. Gladio watches his face carefully where it is turned to the side and pressed into the mattress. His eyes are shut tight, mouth open while he breathes through the pain. There is a small circle of drool sitting atop the silk. Noctis never pulls away from his punishment and when Gladio finishes, he drops his cock where he had been stroking himself so he may lay both hands over the prince’s burning cheeks. Noctis hisses at the tender touch on his welted skin, but he does not move.

“Noct…?”

With his speech slurred, Noctis answers him.

“Was twenty.”

“I decided to give you five more for the five minutes of practice you spent on your back.”

Noctis laughs once, weakly. His face is the picture of relaxation where he remains lying on the bed. With his eyes still shut, he looks half-asleep. Gladio pets his lower back through his t-shirt a few times before slipping his fingers beneath to rub circles into the base of his spine, listening to him sigh. Meanwhile, he reaches for the small bottle of lube he had left on the edge of the bed.

Gladio feels proud of him in a way that makes his cock throb.

“You did good,” he tells Noctis when he has to let go of him. “Gonna give you what you asked for.”

Slowly, Noctis climbs back onto his elbows and looks over his shoulder at Gladio. Gladio takes in his glassy eyes and bitten lower lip and vows that no one but him will ever see Noctis this way. He spreads Noctis with one hand, and he can feel his cheek pulsing from his spanking so he holds him gently, pressing one slick finger against Noctis’ tight little entrance and breaching him to the middle knuckle.  

“Damn,” Gladio says, pressing his finger around the ring of muscle, imploring it to open. “You’re so tight."

Noctis presses back against him and takes his knuckle, the tight heat surrounding his finger as he manages to slide all the way in.

“Gods…” Gladio grunts. He tries to pump his finger slowly, but Noctis is gripping him like a vice and so Gladio waits patiently for his body to relax. His free hand comes up to rub soothing circles over his lower back once again and a few moments later, Gladio can pick up a slow rhythm in and out of the prince.

Sighing, shifting slightly on the bed beneath him, Noctis says, “your fingers are a lot thicker than mine.”

“Can’t fuck yourself right with your own fingers,” Gladio says, pushing his single digit deeply into Noctis. “No reach.”

“I have a toy,” Noctis says.

Gladio freezes momentarily, distracted by the image of Noctis crouching over this very bed, playing with himself, pushing a dildo into his ass. He pulls his finger out slowly and Noctis turns to look at him.

  
“Huh?”

“Let me see it,” Gladio requests.

Noctis makes a face, but shrugs and crawls across his bed, reaching beneath his pillow and retrieving a long, thin vibrator, wrapped in ribbed black silicone. _Not even in a drawer._ Gladio has to catch his breath, his hand wrapping uninvited around his own cock.

“Poor lonely prince…” he says, mostly to himself.

Noctis glares, sitting on one hip in front of him. Kneeling nude on Noctis’ bed, stroking his aching erection, Gladio lets his Prince look him over for a few moments. He is cradling the toy defensively against his chest but when Gladio reaches for it, Noctis hands it over willingly. 

Gladio examines the toy, holding it in his left hand while he pumps himself with his right. Noctis’ eyes are glued to Gladio while he compares the size of the toy to his own girth.  

“It’s little,” Gladio says.

“ _I’m_ little,” Noctis replies.

“True,” Gladio says softly, handing the toy back. “But I’m not _._ ”

“I _know,”_ Noctis groans, rolling his eyes and Gladio wants to spank him again.

He opts instead for grabbing Noctis by the hips and dragging him towards him, easily moving his tiny body across the bed. The little gasp of surprise Noctis gives him is so sweet Gladio has to kiss him and they do so for a few moments, their tongues wrestling for control, Noctis’ small hands gently wandering over his bare flesh. Gladio’s rubs his cock along Noctis’ stomach, beneath his shirt a few times before reaching down and taking both of their erections in his paw-like hand. Noctis moans, his hips jerking upwards, pressing into the sensation. Gladio strokes them together and they both look down at the difference in their size.

“Such a little prince,” Gladio says, his voice low in appreciation.

Noctis’ eyes snap up to Gladio’s face, his hands gripping hard at Gladio’s biceps where his tattoos taper away. Noctis says nothing, but his lips are parted and he breathes heavily. Gladio studies him, his wide blue eyes, his open desire. He has known Noctis for so long, for so many years. Gladio swears he can read Noctis like a book, and as the prince writhes beneath him Gladio realizes that Noctis wants to show him something he's shown no one before.  

It's his job to protect Noctis and he promised to answer his call.

“Noct,” Gladio says slowly. “Do you have a--”

“--green, green, green,” Noctis huffs, interrupting him.

“Okay,” Gladio chuckles. Slowly, he untangles himself from Noctis’ tight hold. He picks up Noctis’ vibrator and hands it to him.

“Fuck yourself open, little prince.”

Noctis sits up, his expression hazy and a little distant, but sounding just like himself when he says, “why do I have to do all the work?”

“Because,” Gladio grunts, sitting back on his heels, pumping his big cock towards Noctis while he stares openly at him. “Daddy wants to watch you play.”

Noctis sputters out a breath and then springs into action, shimmying out of his jeans and tossing them aside. Now Noctis is in just black ankle socks and his t-shirt, pale thighs and pink cock framed against the bedspread. Gladio grunts in satisfaction, handing Noct the bottle of lube as the prince settles back on the bed. They situate themselves close to each other but not touching. Noctis pops open the lid of the bottle and slickens his toy with a practiced hand. He looks up at Gladio and then suddenly barks three commands.

“Don’t look away from me. Don’t stop touching yourself,” and “don’t stop talking.”

Gladio sits upright and nods. Pumping himself dutifully he says, “work yourself good, kid. Daddy’s got a big cock.”

Noctis groans eagerly and folds one thigh over the other, twisting at the waist. He positions the toy behind himself with other hand, the other wrapped loosely around his dick. Without much preamble, Noctis pushes the vibrator inside and Gladio’s heart races to watch Noctis’ tight little ass swallow the toy. Noctis pauses, twisting the base of the toy and it buzzes to life, Noctis sighing in response. He casts one last look up at Gladio, who has not blinked, before letting his eyes fall shut.

Gladio does as he’s told, and he does not look away, even though Noctis only cracks his eyes every few moments to check on him. Why _would_ he look away, with this sight on display before him? Noctis pumps the little toy slowly in and out of his ass, massaging his cock in the same lazy way, his body twisted on the bed before Gladio, the skin on his ass burgandy with the beginnings of bruise. He pumps his cock, even though he must do it slowly to prevent himself from releasing too soon-- he so rarely takes this kind of time with a partner. Finally, Gladio swallows the knot of disbelief in his throat and finds his voice once again.

“Is this how you do it, Little Prince? When you’re all alone?”

Noctis nods, his mouth falling open to let out shallow pants, fucking himself a just a little faster.

“You gotta fuck that tight little ass so that Daddy’s cock can fit inside you, little prince.”

Noctis opens his eyes briefly to take in Gladio where he kneels on the bed. His eyes fall to where Gladio pumps his cock energetically. He moans.

“Better with someone watching, is it?” Gladio asks, letting the gruffness into his voice that he can already tell Noctis likes.

“Better with you,” Noctis grinds out, hips lifting slightly off the bed as he angles the toy deeper inside of him.

Noctis may as well have plunged his tiny hand into Gladio’s chest and squeezed his heart. It thuds impossibly loud against his chest, blood rushing past his ears.

“How often do you do this?” Gladio asks, curiously. He reaches forward and lays a hand on the back of Noctis’ thigh. Don’t Touch hadn’t been one of the rules, but still, Noctis writhes beneath the contact like it burns.

“Tell me, baby,” Gladio continues, rubbing Noct’s thigh, letting his fingers travel upwards until they can trail lightly along the underside of Noctis’ wrist where he steadily pumps the toy inside of himself. “How often does my little prince play with himself like this?” 

“Every day,” Noctis rushes out, his voice strained. “Sometimes more.”

“Six…” Gladio huffs out. “You’re a fucking slut, Noct.”

“Yeah,” Noctis whines, shoving his toy forcefully into himself at Gladio’s words, his fist working in sloppy, jerky pumps over his little cock.

Gladio tuts, smirking to himself. All this time, so many years of Gladio pushing himself through punishing rounds of sit ups and push ups after Noctis would leave practice, stamping out the inappropriate urge to jerk off after their sessions. Gladio cannot help but imagine Noctis coming back here after practice, _not_ fighting the impulse and instead retreating to his bedroom to fuck himself open on six inches of silicone. Deep in his gut, the desire to make up for lost time flares within him.

“Let me help you, little prince.”

Gladio relishes in the way Noctis cries out when he grabs him by the hips and pulls him onto his knees. He nestles Noctis’ ass against his pelvis, a mimic of penetration, and drives his hips forward, pushing the toy deeper inside of him, eliciting a ragged moan from the prince. Noctis straddles Gladio’s cock, the hard flesh curling up against his belly. As Gladio rolls into Noctis, his cockhead drags along Noct’s stomach, occasionally catching in his navel and Gladio grunts every time it does, the sensation an acute reminder of how small the man beneath him is in comparison.

Noctis is getting noisy, panting and groaning and _whimpering_ when Gladio pulls the toy slowly from him, watching as his pink hole pops over each rib. Noctis watches him over his shoulder while Gladio tosses the toy aside and slicks the fingers on his right hand. Gladio replaces Noctis’ hand on his dick with his own, cradling him in his palm and rubbing him lightly when he brings three fingers to his hole. When he presses against him, Gladio cannot get inside.

Noctis hisses, biting his lower lip. He hangs his head and Gladio can see him looking at Gladio’s cock beneath his belly. With Gladio’s hand covering Noctis, the prince’s hand is free to reach beneath them and wrap around Gladio. Noctis has not touched him yet, and when his thin fingers attempt to wrap around his girth, both men moan.

“Still so tight, baby,” Gladio tells him. “How you gonna fit that big cock?”

“Want it,” Noctis says, petting Gladio’s cock with slow curiosity. “Daddy will take care of me.”

Gladio groans loudly, the combination of Noct’s hand working over him and Noct’s words quickening his pulse. He pulls a finger away and with some effort, shoves two fingers inside of him.

“Yes, Highness,” he says, the bed spinning beneath him. “Always.”

Noctis crumples when Gladio begins to finger fuck him. Gladio strokes him evenly, matching the rhythm to the thrust of his hand and Noctis is already unraveling, his body limp on the mattress beneath him, leaning all of his weight on the same arm that works Noct’s dick. His muscles ache with the effort.

“It’s nice to have someone else do all the work isn’t it?” Gladio teases and he sees the smile that tugs at the corner of Noctis’ slack mouth.

“Got you trained already,” Noctis says from the bedspread, his voice tight.

“Lazy _brat,”_ Gladio says, punching his fingers deeper inside of Noctis, squeezing his little cock firmly while he jerks him.

Noctis moans brokenly, his hips rocks in Gladio’s hands like he isn’t sure if he wants to press down into his palm or back onto his fingers. Gladio gives him both. He’s relieved when the motion of his thrusting causes Noctis’ t-shirt to slide up his back, revealing lean muscles that twitch and spasm with pleasure, catching on sharp shoulder blades that heave with the prince’s panting.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Gladio groans.

Noctis moans, his thighs beginning to shake.

“Such a pretty little prince.”

Gladio studies Noctis while the prince trembles, committing to memory the touches that make him moan and gasp. When Gladio curls his fingers and prods at his walls, Noctis starts to whine, a high-pitched sweet sound that Gladio is certain he will _never_ forget. He still supports the weight of the prince’s hips over his arm, and he can feel them twitching.

“Noct,” he says, “are you go--”

 And then suddenly Noctis’ body goes rigid around Gladio’s hand and he is crying out, spilling over Gladio’s fingers, splattering silver on the black bedspread below him.

“Fuck…” Gladio says slowly, milking Noctis to completion despite his surprise. He leaves his two fingers inside of him, but keeps them still, mesmerized by the sensation of Noct’s pulse throbbing through his walls.

“Don’t stop,” Noctis groans weakly from beneath him. “I can come again.”  

Gladio’s eyes widen, meeting Noctis’ over his shoulder as the prince slowly climbs back to his hands. Noctis lets out a long, shuddering sigh before rocking back on Gladio’s stationary fingers. His lower lip hangs swollen, dotted with teeth marks, when Noctis smirks weakly at him. 

“Still want you, Daddy.”

Relieved, Gladio lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He pulls away from Noctis, slowly dragging his fingers from him so he can find the lube. With his body pliant post-release, Gladio is able to push three fingers inside of him easily. He holds him steady at the hip.

Noctis grunts in concentration, the muscles in his back engaged against the discomfort. Gladio realizes that this is probably the most the little prince has ever had inside of him, and the thought makes Gladio pump his cock, bumping the blunt end of it against where Noct’s ass swallows his fingers. He wants to be inside of him so badly.

“I’m ready,” Noctis chokes out while Gladio slowly spreads his fingers inside of him. Noctis yelps in pain. He _isn’t_ ready.

“Noct…” Gladio says.

“I’m _ready,”_ he insists, and Gladio concedes, only able to disobey the prince’s need for so long. He spreads his fingers a few more times, watching the pinched concentration on Noctis’ face and Gladio reminds himself that he is the only one allowed to make the prince hurt like this.

“Okay,” Gladio says, pulling his fingers out, watching the stretched mouth of his entrance gape in their absence. Gladio is blindsided by the urge to stick his tongue into the void, but Noctis is already reaching behind himself and grabbing at Gladio’s cock.

“Hold on, little prince,” Gladio says softly, charmed by Noctis’ neediness. He takes Noctis’ wrist in his hand and pins his arm to the bed. “Let’s change position. You get on top”

Noctis looks skeptically over his shoulder at Gladio.  
  
“Why?” 

“It’ll be easier on you. Hurt less. Plus,” Gladio adds, brushing his knuckle along Noctis’ battered lip. “I wanna look at your pretty face.”

Noctis narrows his eyes at Gladio.

“Come on,” Gladio says, leaning forward over his back and grinning at him. “Don’t ya wanna get fucked, princess?”

Noctis’ mouth falls open Gladio drops down over his shoulder to kiss it.

“Daddy knows best,” he says. “C’mere.”

Noctis is a force to be reckoned with on the mat, but here in bed, Noctis is small and pliant and Gladio finds that he can move him with almost no effort. He rolls them, and a wave of lucidity crashes over Gladio when he lays back in the bed. _Noctis’_ bed. The yearning ache in his heart suddenly feels like it’s been there for years. Noctis sits down on his thighs, their bare skin connecting like a jolt to his loins. Gladio looks up at him in awe and is brought back to vivid recollection of his eighteenth birthday, where the two of them stood before family and friends and he was sworn to Noctis as his Shield. Gladio was kneeling and felt the same way looking up at him then as he does now: _I am owned. He is mine._

Noctis isn’t concerned with Gladio’s introspection, ignoring what Gladio is certain must be a look of pure adoration on his face. He leans over Gladio’s lap to reach for the condom, their erections bumping together beneath Noctis’ t-shirt. He watches Noctis try to tear the foil with his fingers before settling for his teeth and Gladio cannot resist the urge to tease him.

“Do you even know how those work, Noct?”

Noctis spits a piece of foil at Gladio. He sneers at him and tilts his head, soft bangs fanning over his cheekbone.  

“I think I'll figure it out,” he responds before pulling the condom from the wrapper and lifting his shirt to reveal their desire, nestled together against Noctis’ core. Noctis is hard again, if he ever went soft, and Gladio reaches forward to pet all four and a half inches of him, infatuated with the way he fits entirely in his palm. Noctis takes the moment to admire Gladio in return, stroking him with one hand that cannot close all the way around him while the other slowly rolls the condom over the tip.

“What do you think?”  

Noctis lifts his face to Gladio’s, but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. Gladio can read the glassy desire in Noctis’ eyes, the expression on his face. He’s impressed, he’s excited, he’s scared. Noctis climbs to his knees and positions himself over Gladio. Gladio holds him up with one hand on his hip, the other guiding his cock to his entrance and he opens against him, like kiss on his cockhead. Gladio lets out a groan.  

“Go ahead, little prince,” Gladio encourages. “Sit down.”

Noctis leans his small hands on Gladio’s broad chest and takes a deep breath. As the first inch slides inside of him, Noct’s eyes flutter shut. The hot grip of him on his desperate cock is almost too much, and Gladio has to fight the urge to shut his own eyes, keeping his gaze on Noctis has he had been told to.

“Good job,” Gladio pants. “Good job, baby.”

Noctis tilts his head back, gasping slightly as he opens his mouth to breathe. Gladio wants to sit up and bite his neck but he keeps himself planted firmly on the bed. Noctis continues to sink onto him tantalizingly slow but unfaltering in his progress, half inch by half inch. Gladio growls against the need to knock up into him, despite the irresistible pull of Noct’s tight passage, pain is already apparent on the prince’s face and Gladio holds still.

“Take your time,” Gladio tells him, but Noctis shakes his head, his eyes still shut.

“More,” the prince groans.

“Greedy,” Gladio growls, petting Noctis’ dick and feeling him sit down another inch in response.

“Insatiable,” Noctis corrects.

Gladio is smiling at him when Noctis finally opens his eyes. He’s five inches in, halfway down Gladio’s cock when he stops, his ragged breathing indicating his effort. Not as deep as his toy, but far thicker and Gladio is impressed nonetheless. Noctis’ small body is unbelievably tight on him and Gladio’s hands roam over his small thighs and narrow hips and lean middle. He swears he can feel the gentle swell in his low belly where his cock fills Noctis’ tight body.

“Nice job, Noct,” he tells him, his words more composed than he feels. He rubs his palm over Noctis’ little cock in praise.

The prince tosses his head back and moans loudly. Mesmerized, Gladio watches his pale throat and fists him fully.

“That good, baby?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Noctis says, his thighs quivering while Gladio works him.

Gladio grunts, his hand slipping off of Noctis’ hip so he can jerk his own cock, from root to where Noctis’ consumes him, his knuckles bumping against Noct’s warm underside, his trembling inner thighs, his velvety sac.

“Yes, daddy,” Noctis says again, with no prompting and the effort of not ramming his cock up into Noct’s heat is starting to wear on him. Gladio pants, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs tensing against the impulse. The only thing that keeps him from fucking into him are the small, shaky hands skating over his stomach, the young, distant expression on his prince’s face. Noctis is moaning and Gladio jerks him, hoping that focusing on the prince’s pleasure will help him take control of himself.  

All of a sudden, Noctis tightens on him and Gladio gasps, squeezing both of their cocks in his hands while Noctis climaxes a second time, cum dribbling over his fingers and down Gladio’s wrist. Gladio’s entire body shakes against his instincts. Staying still beneath Noctis while the prince rides out another orgasm is the sweetest torture Gladio has ever experienced.  

As Noctis comes down, his blue eyes meet Gladio’s. With a surprisingly wicked look on his face, he sinks another inch onto his cock. Gladio releases his cock to grip at Noctis’ hip with a bruising strength.  

He chokes out, “Highness, Highness, please.”

“Daddy,” Noctis says, his voice soft despite the glint in his eyes. “Fuck me.”

Gladio moans enthusiastically when he’s given permission to move, and he’s careful to only fuck as far into Noctis as the six inches the prince has taken. He has three fingers cinched tightly around the base of his cock to act as a stop, but the effort of restraining himself still leaves Gladio quaking on the bed and he fucks him with an erratic, unpredictable rhythm. Crying out, Noctis falls forward over him, forearms coming to rest on Gladio’s broad chest, his forehead tucked beneath his chin, his mouth open against Gladio’s collarbone where he licks and whines.

“Little prince, little prince,” Gladio chants, thrusting up into him, finding speech difficult but giving it to Noctis anyway. “As you command.”

When Noctis comes a third time, it is from Gladio’s cock alone, his softened flesh leaking pathetically onto Gladio’s abs. His body clenches around Gladio and Noctis sobs into his chest.

“I’ve got you, little prince,” Gladio groans, bringing a strong arm to wrap around Noctis and cradle him. The burn in his muscles suddenly seems to rush to his groin, focused by the tight little body gripping him, and Gladio presses his lips to Noctis’ forehead as he finally explodes against the prince’s pulsating walls, a guttural moan torn from him and buried in Noctis’ hair.

The men lay like that for some time, neither speaking, like in the act of their lovemaking, nothing had been left unsaid. Eventually, Gladio reaches between them and carefully slides himself out of Noctis. The prince sighs weakly, but does not move from where he lay collapsed on Gladio’s chest.

“Next time I’ll take all of you,” Noctis says quietly, speaking into his skin. Gladio chuckles lowly, petting his head, affectionately smoothing his unsmoothable hair. He imagines Noctis sitting fully on his cock, stomach slightly distended to accommodate him, little dick pink and hard with the anticipation of cumming again and again.

“When is next time?” Gladio asks.

Noctis shrugs.  

“Keep your phone next to you,” he says. “Don’t go too far, Shield. It’s a short leash.”

And with that, the Prince falls asleep.

Gladio lays beneath him for a long time, debating whether he should stay or leave. Only once Noctis is snoring softly does Gladio set the little prince on the mattress beside him. Rolling onto his side, he watches him sleep, looking fucked out with his swollen lips damp with drool, his ass bruised and bare. He _cannot_ leave him now, truly feeling like a dog tied to the foot of Noctis’ bed. He sets an alarm on his phone for an hour before Ignis will arrive for breakfast.

Gladio covers Noctis with a blanket and cleans himself up in the bathroom, listening intently through the open door. When he returns to the bedroom, the sight of Noctis slumbering peacefully makes his heart swell with devotion anew. One day, Noctis will be King, and Gladio will still be serving him. Teaching him, punishing him, pleasing him. Gladio finds himself immensely grateful for what Noctis has given him tonight: his trust, his filth, his insatiable greed.

_...make me yours._

Gladio thinks himself successful tonight, in making the young prince feel as owned by Gladio as Gladio is by him, and standing at the foot of his bed, watching Noctis sleep, the Shield wonders if he's fallen in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @taketheblanket
> 
> this is part two in a series 
> 
> Gladio's eighteen birthday mentioned is a reference to @beforethequeen's fic Sworn To, which I've adopted into this series.


End file.
